Frozen Love
by Mr Allan
Summary: When Elsa meets a strange man outside the castle she soon discovers it to be Jack Frost. What ensues next is a passionate romance. But what will happen when Pitch Black comes back again/ returns? What is his secret thatthat he hides away from others? Read and find out.


**Frozen Love**

(Story takes place 5 years after Frozen)

"Elsa you need to get out more, see the world, and you need a man!" Anna said to Elsa in their dressing room, "Anna, please, I don't need a man's love, I have you with me, and that's all I need, besides, I have my duties to attend to."

"That's what I am talking about! You're so busy and tight all the time! You don't have time for fun which is exactly what you need! Why don't you take a walk or something? I can handle your duties for a day."

"I doubt that," Elsa said remembering when she did hand them over, that day ended up the oddest in her life. "Oh come on! Take some time out of your day!"

"All right Anna," Elsa said putting the final touches on her ice dress and makeup, "I'll think about, but I'm not making any promises for you."

"Great!" Anna said leaping from her bed in her green dress, "I'm going to see Kristoff! And I want to see you out today! If I don't I'm going to get really sad, so goodbye!" With that said Anna left the room closing the door behind her.

Elsa sighed internally, she knew if she didn't go out Anna would pursue her to the end of earth as a blood hound until she kept her promise, she wondered what was wrong with her and what and why her obsession was so fixed on her.

Sighing she put on her crown and left her room into the warm summer morning, it was a nice morning, but it still felt like it was missing something.

She went to eat silently and quickly afterwards finished her duties, so quickly it was only afternoon approaching sunset that she was done. Seeing she had time to spare she decided to go take a walk in the kingdom. As she walked the locals greeted her, asked for favors, and then went on their way. Reception towards her was mixed ever since the accident she had caused five years ago…

But she did not want to think of that sad, emotional time, she instead wished to enjoy the day as it was and to try and embrace herself and her power.

She was walking towards the gates for no particular reason and left the courtyard; out in the distance the fjord shone beautifully reflecting the sun across the water making a spectacular arrangement of colors.

But what caught her eye was a boy to her left leaning against the wall.

He looked bored, and charming, as if he had all the time in the world to waste and use, but he didn't know how to use it or what to do with it.

He had blue eyes, almost as clear as ice, his skin was pale, almost as snow; his hair was stark white (with what might have been streaks of blonde or brown).

He wore simple brown pants with a white shirt and a blue cloak (Was that a cloak, Elsa thought, it looked foreign.) He carried a simple wooden staff that was curved at the end and he was casually laid back and looked sad and lonely, but oddest of all was that he wore no shoes for some strange and odd reason, perhaps the boy was lost or homeless, she thought, and perhaps he is lonely and nervous, perhaps he is waiting for a friend she thought, but most of all she thought that she should go over there and introduce herself to him.

Elsa could not figure out why he did not enter the gates, but as Queen she decided to go and greet him, she slowly went over to him and said, "Hello there stranger, Welcome to Arendelle, I am Queen Elsa, ruler of this land, what's your name?" The strange boy looked up and instead of answering her or bowing he said something very strange, odd, and unusual in a very slow tone and manner as if he were dazed or confused, "You... You can see me?"

"Of course I can, you're standing right there." Elsa said figuring he must not interact with people much, "Can I have your name?" The boy stood out straight and reached out his hand towards her, "Pleasure to meet you Queen, my name is Jack Frost, and I'm glad you can see me." Elsa recognized this gesture and reached her hand out and shook. "Please, call me Elsa."

"Very well," Jack said withdrawing the hand shake, "Tell me, do you have room for me here in the kingdom? I'm afraid I haven't found any as of yet."

"I believe so if you ask the locals, I'm sure they can help you."

"Well, uh, that's a bit of a problem." "Why?" Elsa asked, "People don't see or hear me, here let me show you," he said walking towards Kristoff who was coming out of the castle, "Hello there!" He loudly said shouting near his ear, "Hello!" But Kristoff walked on not even turning his head. "See?" Jack asked, "I can't ask the locals, and I was wondering, well I thought, I thought I could maybe stay in the castle? I mean you are the only one who can see me, and that would make the most sense, and I wouldn't bother you much."

Elsa looked compassionately at this young boy and saw that it was almost sundown and that it would soon be cold, "I don't know, I suppose you could... But only for a night, I don't think I could lodge you for any longer than that."

"Very well then, one night is fine enough for me, show me the way," Jack said gesturing towards the gate. As they walked towards the castle Jack started talking, "So I've heard rumors and tales of this place, they are all quite interesting and fascinating" he said, "Oh, you have?" Elsa said maintaining a casual uninterested glance and tone of voice as they walked. "Yes, I have,"

"From whom have you heard it if I may ask?" Elsa asked wondering if it was which one of her enemies were spreading lies and myths about her.

"Well, from the Duke of Westleton of course." Elsa once she heard the name internally cursed herself, of course the Duke would spread nasty rumors of her, but she maintained a regal air of silence. "I heard there was a freak accident of weather five years back, froze the whole place, made the summer turn into winter in front of many, and I even heard of tales of there being an ice castle in the mountains that was formed and made by the snow witch, or as some call her, the snow queen, that is what they call her now, and so many other tales I won't say now, but can you confirm that any of this true or not?"

"Yes," Elsa said still regal yet casual. "Well I also heard rumors that it was caused by a witch, do you know if that is true? If so I would love to meet her if she is still around, of course if she died I wouldn't blame you or the people."

Hearing herself as a witch caused hurt to her, but she remained silent. "I even have heard that this witch was not ugly as so many myths and lore about witches would suggest that one is ugly and not pretty or fair, I heard that she was as a normal, fair young woman that looked about your age or so, I heard that she had ice blue eyes and wore a dress of ice." With his last word he looked directly at Elsa, and at her dress, and Elsa knew what he had implied.

Suddenly Elsa turned around and stopped abruptly. "Please stop, I don't like to hear of that accident five years ago, and any rumors you hear from that man or his town are not to be trusted. Now will you please not bring it up again?" She said this with a flare of emotion and Jack said, "As you wish, my queen."

They quickly reached the castle and they entered with an echo. Elsa walked forward until they reached the stairs and went up a level until they came upon an empty fashionable room with ornate furniture and decorations and a large soft bed. "This will be your room for the night; please do not explore this upper level other than here. I believe dinner shall be ready soon so will you join me?"

"Of course," Jack said, Elsa then walked back downstairs and went into the dining room where a simple and lavish feast had been prepared for them (mainly Elsa and her sister since the castle couldn't know there would be a guest, but the feast and meal was made all the same and anything left over was given to the poor). "Let's eat," Jack said and they sat down and did so.

They ate in silence, well Elsa did, Jack didn't eat much, when Elsa finished a red haired and blue green eyed girl wearing a simple green dress came in. "Elsa! You ate without me! You could've waited you know."

"I'm sorry Anna, but I had a guest to attend to today, and I couldn't wait."

"Really, And where would they be now?"

"Uh, they actually left right before you came in."

"Oh, so you didn't find anyone to be with today?"

Elsa looked towards the direction of Jack instead of Anna as she answered, "Actually, I think I may have, but they aren't here right now, or at least not where you could find or see them if you looked." Anna jumped up and down happily and giggled, "Oh and where would they be?"

"Here, but not here, in the light but hidden in the shadows as well."

"Oh stop giving me riddles Elsa!"

"Well, you might see him tomorrow."

Anna giggled some more and said, "Oh fine then! But I want to see him tomorrow!" Anna smiled and giggled some more and then left the room. When Anna left Jack spoke up, "What's up with her?"

"Oh, she's just excited, she wants me to be with someone I can love, and she naturally positive and happy, she's also fiercely loyal and brave, she won't give up on someone, no matter what they have done or how far their mistakes have come." With Elsa's last phrase she looked off to the distance as if she remembered the past.

As Elsa stared, Jack thought of a way he could be seen by others, and he came up with one. "Say," he said abruptly, "Do you have fantasy books?"

"Yes we have all kinds of books here."

"And might there be a chance one of them may be of me?"

"Perhaps," Elsa said standing, "Follow me to the library."

They walked swiftly to the library and Jack suddenly raced around looking for a book, as he combed the shelves he grabbed some books, he grabbed only two though, one was "The Tales of Jack Frost", and the other, "The Guardians". "Well, I hope these work, if not I don't know what to do."

"Wait, you're _the_ Jack Frost?" Elsa said with great surprise and shock.

"The one and only, give these books to Anna to read tonight, if she does she may be able to see me. Now then it's getting late so I shall retire Queen."

"Please, call me Elsa,"

"As you wish, Elsa,"

With his last words Jack left and Elsa promptly found Anna, now only time would tell if this idea would work or not.

In the morning Jack woke up and groaned as he stretched.

He went out of his soft comfortable bed and opened the curtains to let light in.

Seeing as it was early and he was bored he decided to explore this upper level, the Queen had told him not to, but he had a knack for trouble and fun.

He went out of his room and down the blue corridor that had many windows and even figurines placed throughout. He walked down and opened the first door on his left, he then found a room with a blue design and that was calm and had a Queen sized bed. He saw that the sheets of her bed had been slept in, but she was not to be found anywhere in sight, that's when he heard a door being opened and he quickly left the room closing the door behind him.

He waited a few minutes and then the Queen came out in her usual dress and her splendid glory, "You look wonderful, and amazing, and lovely." Jack said smiling. As he smiled Elsa took note that it looked nice and that his teeth were as white as freshly fallen snow, the whitest she or anyone else has ever seen. "Why thank you Jack, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"It would be my honor and my pleasure," Jack said bowing slightly and holding out his hand, seeing the gesture as harmless the Queen took his hand and grasped his with both hands for a brief moment before she broke the lock, his hands, they felt very cold to her, which was odd since everyone else's still felt fine and normal, even after it was discovered that she had her ice powers, but she dismissed this small disturbance, "Very well, then let us eat," she said.

They went down for breakfast and they ate in silence once more.

As they neared ending their meal the red haired girl Anna came in. "Well, Hello there Elsa, I see you started once again without me," she said drowsily, as she talked he noticed she was ruffled and unkempt although she tried to maintain grace. "I see that-" Anna started to say as she then glanced into Jacks direction and suddenly stopped. "Well! I see we finally have a visitor! I almost half thought you made him up Elsa! I'm finally glad to see you have some company, what's your name sir?" She said this last part walking out to him and offering her hand out, "Jack, Jack Frost." Jack said shaking her hand. "Glad to meet you, I'm Anna, Elsa's sister. I'm glad to see you, where were you yesterday?"

"That's hard to explain."

"Well I'm finally glad and happy to see she found someone. Sorry if I'm repetitive, it's just that I'm so excited!" Anna said this last part jumping up and down. "Please Anna, he just stayed the night, he's a visitor and guest, nothing more, it's not as if we are getting married." Anna hearing this made a sad and pouty face and said, "Fine, but if he's a guest shouldn't he see the kingdom?"

"No thanks, I have seen enough of it."

"Well, do you want any clothing or food before you have to leave? It gets cold out there, very cold in fact, even in the summer sometimes."

"The cold has never bothered me." With Jack's last phrase Elsa dropped her silverware as she recalled saying a very similar line five years ago.

"Are you okay Elsa?" Jack asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," Elsa said regaining and composing herself, "Please continue to talk."

"Alright then, if you say so Elsa," Anna said, "As I was saying I was going to ask if you have to go? You could stay however long you wanted," Anna said.

"I'm afraid so, I don't stick around long around towns or cities, I'm a lone wolf, and I have duties to attend to, work to do, however..." Jack said, at this Anna perked up listening very carefully, "I suppose I can stay, there has been no alerts in my job and I can see some very good benefits from me staying." At this last part Anna jumped up and down in glee and repeatedly said, "Yes!"

"Fine then," Elsa said, "But what about your problem Jack?"

"Oh, that? Well I think I know a way I can get people to believe in me."

"What do you mean?" Anna said.

"You read the books didn't you?" Jack said.

"Of course, spent the night at it,"

"Well, I told you my name is Jack, the _Jack_."

Slowly inspiration dawned on Anna, "Wait, you're not _the_ Jack Frost?"

"The one and only, at your service,"

At this Anna gasped and sat down, "I can't believe it!"

"Well you must, otherwise I wouldn't be seen by you, only those that believe in me can see me, that is why nobody can see me, because nobody believes in me anymore, they have all forgotten me and moved on with their lives to other things that they believe and think are more important than what we do."

"Well this is a shock; I can't believe it's actually you! Hold on one second, I have to tell Kristoff!" With Anna's last words she took off and ran out of the room. "Well," Jack said, "We're all alone. I have some ideas of what we can do."

"What ideas do you have exactly?" Elsa said, "Well why don't you come and see?" Jack said grabbing his staff and flying out the room, "Come on!" He said. As he flew Elsa gasped and said to herself, "He can fly?" And she ran after him calling "Jack! Wait! Wait for me! I can't fly like you can, so please wait for me!"

Jack flew out to the kingdom and found a group of boys and formed a snowball and then tossed it at one of them. "Hey! Where did that come from?" The boy in blue said, as he talked Jack made another one and threw it at the boy in red. "Hey! Did you throw that snowball at me?"

"Of course not, there's not even any snow around here!"

As the boys bickered suddenly Jack made snow form on the ground spreading outwards. Then as they gasped Jack threw more snowballs and finally one boy said, "Snowball fight!" Then in a flurry they started throwing at each other laughing and having fun. Jack laughed with them but slowed as he saw Elsa behind him. "You... You have ice powers."

"You saw that didn't you? Bet you're surprised."

"I am, but not by your powers, I am surprised by you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just like you," Elsa said as she made a snowflake, "I have ice powers too."

Now it was Jack who was surprised, he didn't find many who could see him, and only she had displayed powers like his. "So you made that freak storm years ago? You were the witch?"

"It's not what it seems like."

"Of course not, I would be surprised if it was, and I don't mean it in the way you probably think I am saying it, I'm sorry, I just never figured someone of your beauty, grace, and power could be so despised or hated by others, you're just so nice and friendly and warm." As Jack spoke the words he smiled, and so did Elsa, and that made Jack smile even more. "Well, it is a long story, I may tell you later." "Very well then, do you want to join in the fun and games?"

"No I'm not one for-" Elsa said, but she was abruptly stopped as a snowball had been thrown at her. "Come on! Relax a little! Have fun! Enjoy life!"

"Really I can't I have-" again she was stopped by a snowball. "Stop that!" She said getting angry but smiling, "Stop it or I'll have to-" but again she was stopped. "That's it you handsome devil! You asked for it!" She made a snowball and it hit Jack in the face and she laughed and smiled and ran. "Nice shot! But you can't catch or beat the King of Ice!" Jack said as he made more snowballs.

They soon launched into a war with each other, each one hitting and missing each other, as they played the snow radius grew and grew, and more people played, adults and children went in, and even some guards (to which Elsa played a blind eye to since everyone did enjoy the games and fun, and so she allowed whomever wanted to join to come in and play regardless of anything).

A while later Anna came and started to say "What-?", but then we stopped by a snowball as Jack said, "Snowball fight!", and then she smiled (after she got over her confusion), laughed, and jumped in and started to play.

The fight went on for hours and some people left and others rested, finally what seemed a lifetime later Elsa struck Jack with the last snowball and he toppled on the snow as if he fell, "All right you win! But not without going down with me!" He said as he kept up and pushed her down then fell by her side. As they lay there in the snow laughing and smiling they felt warmth and happiness, and what seemed as a bond between the two, they almost felt alone.

Slowly they stopped laughing and smiling, and soon Elsa found that Jack was holding hands with her, and that they were so close that she could almost feel his breath. Suddenly she stood and let go of his hand and awkwardly said, "Well, that was a fun time, maybe we can do this again, and more often?"

Jack saw that she smiled as she said it and he stood up and said, "It would be my pleasure, my queen. Now let me clean this mess up. All right everyone! It's time to go home now." Everyone groaned and whined but Jack went on, "I know I know! But we can't stay here all day as much as I or others may like. So go home, have fun, do your chores, and come back tomorrow for more!" With that everyone cheered and slowly left, eventually leaving Jack and Elsa alone.

With everyone leaving Jack easily undid his magic. "Ah, that was a satisfying, happy, uplifting, fun day." He said once done. "Well, I really hope we can do it again, I- I really enjoyed it." Elsa said. "Of course you want more!" Anna said now that she came over, "That was fun! You need to take lessons and a page from his book Elsa! Whew! I can't remember a day I had that much fun!"

"Well of course not! It's my job to make people happy with the winter and snow! And by everyone's reactions I would say I did that job! And I did it quite well if I must add." Jack said smiling and standing proud.

"Well, I think it's time we go home." "Agreed" Jack said, "Let's go back I have had enough fun for one day and I'm tired." With that word they all left towards the castle and they each laughed and smiled as they reflected the day. As they entered the castle Anna spoke up, "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"I don't know but let's go find out!" Jack said. They went into the dining room and laughed and then they sat down and ate. They however did not eat in silence, "So tell me, what happened five years ago?" Jack asked, "Well it begins way before that, you see it began when I was young, when I was very young, perhaps before I was born or after since I don't really know the origin of my magic and my parents never told me. But it only got worse after my parents died, after they died everything changed, I was alone now, or at least that is how I thought at the time, it wouldn't be until later that I realized I was wrong."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know; if I did know I wouldn't ask."

"Its fine, it happened eight years ago."

"Anyhow you see when I was young I used to play with my sister since she was as excited back then as she is now, that's one thing that hasn't changed about her over the years and time, but then one day she got in an accident, from me.

My parents took her to the trolls and they wiped her memory of my magic.

The trolls then told me that fear is my enemy. The next years of my life I tried to control my powers, I wore gloves; I shut myself out and away from others.

Then, three years after my parents died I became queen. Through a series of emotional and unexpected events I unleashed my magic and made this land frozen. I hid away in the mountains; I built an ice fortress castle. You can still see it today in the mountains if you go. Anyhow my sister came for me and I froze her heart. I was soon captured afterwards and escaped, and my sister saved me from death, and I cried for her with tears of love and it unfroze her.

That's when I finally realized how to control my powers. From that day on the people have loved me and I've never hurt anyone else. So that's my story."

"Well, that was indeed a very interesting story, I could have never guessed. It must have been so sad and painful, and lonely, I can relate you know, I have been immortal for hundreds of years now, and I don't have anyone."

"It was painful and sad, I was also afraid, but now I'm not, now I'm free. And as for your pain and sorrow, well I can't imagine that, I guess we all have our own pain and sorrow to deal with in our own ways and time," As she said this Elsa once again realized that they were holding hands, and awkwardly with a cough she let go of his hand. "Well, um, please excuse me, I'm not hungry anymore," Elsa said getting up and leaving the table, "I'll see you in the morning."

With Elsa's absence Jack and Anna ate in silence and then they left and Jack went to his room and found that he could sleep easily that night, and in his mind he smiled. But what he did not know was that someone watched him.

"So, Jack, are you in love with this ice girl Elsa? We'll see about that, perhaps I'll leave her a gift tonight, and every night. Oh the plans I have for you are so much fun!" Whispered a voice in the night, a voice so dark and so evil that it could only be Pitch Black, hiding in the shadows as he always did, for the darkness and shadows will always cling only to the very thing which it truly is, and it will fear and hate the light and hide away from it as Pitch does.

In the morning Jack once again woke up cheerily and decided to rise from his soft bed and instead of being in his blue room, he would wait for Elsa outside.

So he got up and left and leaned against a wall as he waited. When Elsa finally came out she looked scared and tired, "What's wrong?" Jack asked. "Nothing, it just that... I just that I had a nightmare." With her last word Jack started to worry, could Pitch be back, and so soon? But perhaps he had no reason to worry; after all, he was here for her, and no one could harm her while he was around, not that Elsa couldn't defend herself (or so he thought), but an extra hand around the castle or room was always helpful and couldn't ever hurt.

"It's alright Elsa, it was only a dream, nothing can or will hurt you so long as I am here and alive to look out for you." Jack said smiling. "Thank you, I'm sorry to ask but do you think you can escort me down to the dining room?"

"Of course," Jack said reaching his hand out and then Elsa finally accepted it. Jack led her down and found Anna to be waiting there. "Well Elsa, I finally decided to get up early and surprise you! Isn't that a surprise, I mean you and Jack-" but she stopped as she saw that they held hands, seeing her pause they let go. "Oh, I see, I'm sorry, shouldn't have bothered, but anyway I suppose I did spend effort and we wouldn't want to ruin breakfast now would we?"

"No" Jack and Elsa said together. Anna smiled at that and said, "Well then, let's eat." With that remark they sat down in silence and ate.

Once the meal was over Anna went to Elsa and asked, "Can we show him Olaf? He hasn't seen Olaf yet and Olaf wants to meet him very much."

"Who's Olaf?" Jack asked, "Well, he's not exactly a person, but yes you can show him I suppose." Elsa said.

Anna squealed and jumped up and down and left the room.

While Jack waited he asked a question, "Your sister seems very energetic, can you tell me why?"

"She's always like that, even I can't explain it."

With his remark they smiled awkwardly and waited in silence. A few minutes later Anna came in with an animated walking snowman. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" The snowman said, "You can talk? You're alive?"

"Uh, I think so," Olaf said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Olaf, I'm Jack Frost," Jack said.

"Nice to meet you Jack," Olaf said holding his stick hand out for a hand shake. Jack took his hand and shook vigorously then let go. "He's a fun guy," Jack said, "Yes; yes he is," Elsa said, "Okay Olaf, you can go now since you've met Jack and he's met you so we all know each other now, Jack and I need to be alone right now." With Elsa's remark Olaf laughed slightly and left.

"I knew your powers were strong Elsa, but to bring life to snow? I don't think even my powers can do that, at least not that I have tried."

"Thanks, but he's an accident, I never meant to bring him to life, but don't tell him that, he's happier not knowing that."

"As you wish, do you wish for us to retire tonight?"

"I see no reason as to why not, I feel tired anyhow, let us rest and we shall meet tomorrow perhaps?"

"As you wish," Jack said bowing and gently kissing her hand before leaving her and going to his room and then he slept happily. And in another room Elsa also slept happily, and both had a good rest and good dreams that night.

The next morning was almost the same as the day before, except that they had a different breakfast and ate in silence and they all smiled awkwardly.

However as the day waned Jack once again went out and started a snow fight, and this time Elsa willingly went in and not reluctantly as the last time.

Again people joined and this time Jack even saw a reindeer and he asked why and got told that the reindeer was named Sven and belonged to Kristoff and it was better not to ask. As the day waned even more to sunset everyone got tired and eventually the fight ended almost exactly the same as before, Elsa tossed a ball, he didn't fall down but he did surrender and then took her down and they smiled and laughed and slowly stopped as they realized they held hands at their close distance, and once again they awkwardly let go of each other.

The mess was cleared up as usual, Jack told everyone to go and they left.

When they had dinner that night Jack asked questions to Elsa like what her favorite color was, her best memory, her best time, and so on. (The answers to these were her color was blue, best memory is the first snowball fight and her best time is spent with sister, although she is not so sure now, and when asked to elaborate and explain the last answer Elsa said she would get back to it.)

He got to know her well, he for under that her one wish would be to see her parents alive again, (that was Anna's wish too, but that was not surprising since they both lost their parents at the same time), her worst time was her younger years (which Jack knew of), and he even found she had denied many suitors and stopped Anna from marrying an evil man who was named Hans.

He then asked of Hans and they told him of what they knew.

He also found that if Elsa could change the past she would change her parents' death and her isolation (again not a surprise since Elsa had gone into great detail about how she felt about her powers and her parents and Anna.)

However he was not the only one to ask questions that evening and throughout the dinner, Elsa asked the same questions too (and more as well).

She found his color was blue, his best memory is secret, and his best time is making children and others happy, and with Elsa. At that remark Elsa blushed but she went on, she found that he did not want to change the past, his wish as of now was to be seen and heard and known by all, and that his worst time was when he was not seen or heard, which was a lot. After all the questions had been asked they sat in silence then retired for the night.

This pattern repeated itself for the next few months with only slight variations, sometimes they sat in silence, other times not, sometimes people would join a snow fight, other times not, and only rarely did Elsa have to cut short a fight for various reasons. As time passed on each none of them felt something in their hearts, and each one denied the feeling, and only Anna would acknowledge it, but not openly. Three months after they met Jack began to wonder if it was time, and so did Elsa, but neither openly said anything, they both waited in silence hoping for the best, and hoping for the right answers.

Jack struggled against himself, he can't love can he?

He wasn't supposed to, it wasn't in the job description, besides; he couldn't waste time with love when he had a job that was more important to do.

And he knew of was foolish, even if he married she would grow old and die, and he would live on forever, but he knew a life without her was not a life worth living, not after all the time he had spent with her and gotten to know her.

Elsa had similar thoughts, why was she in love? She can't love, she had a job, she was queen, besides, and she knew his work and knew he could be away for long periods of time, and her work as well, as the queen she had to go on trips that could take days, weeks, or months. She knew that her feelings we foolish, but perhaps as with her powers, she should accept it and let go of her doubt and reason, she knew she loved him, but did he feel the same for her?

Yes, Jack said to himself in his room, I do love her, I can't deny it anymore, I can't reason, I'll find a way for her and her family to be with me forever, no matter the price I can find a way. Now I have to get busy on something Jack thought and then he left his room and went to Elsa and told her not to bother him for three days to three weeks. Three weeks later it was ready and so was he, now all be had to do was set the perfect time and place.

On the appointed day he asked a question to Elsa, "Elsa, I was wondering, maybe tonight could, I mean, would you meet me by the courtyard tonight, near where we first met?" Elsa, being surprised, dropped her silverware and shocked said, "Of course I will, what is the plan for our meeting time?"

"Um, just after sunset, like twilight. Is that all right with you?"

"Perfectly alright, I look forward to it." Elsa said now nervous.

For the rest of the day she and Jack were anxious, and like the time he was busy, there was no snowball fights. At the appointed time Jack stood out in the courtyard right near the corner where they met. He had been there for some time and sound that Elsa had arrived on time in her blue ice dress and looking just as perfect as ever. "You look very lovely Elsa, beautiful doesn't begin to capture you; you're perfect." Elsa blushed and said, "Thank you very much Jack, but I don't need to be flowered with any more compliments,"

"Well, complimenting you was not my sole intent for you today, you see Elsa, um, over the past few months, uh," Jack stammered as he spoke but he went on, "I have had these, uh, feelings, and um, I wondered if you did too, but um, I didn't want to ask you that, I wanted to ask you something else, something very important." Jack suddenly stopped and said to himself screw it and then he went down on one knee and held Elsa's hand, "All right Elsa I'll cut to the chase, I wanted to ask you... If you wanted to…If you want to...Oh never mind, Elsa," he said pulling out a ring with a beautiful blue crystal that looked like ice was on it, and he held it out for her, "Will you marry me?"

Tears choked in their eyes and almost choking Elsa said, "Yes Jack! Yes! I would have said yes any day since I knew that I loved you! I think some part of me knew I loved you since the day we met! Oh Jack! How could I live without you?" And with that remark and with tears in their eyes Elsa and Jack hugged and then they kissed as the sun set in the horizon, and that moment was the happiest in his life, his first kiss and now he was engaged.

Sometime later they unlocked their lips from the kiss and hugged each other crying tears of joy. "Oh Jack! I'm so happy! But do you think we should tell anyone?"

"Maybe not yet, not today, we will try to hold on to it as long as possible. And who knows how long that will be?" With that remark they laughed and smiled and they held each other in their arms laughing, crying, and smiling, all at the same time for what seemed like an eternity.

They held the news in, or at least as long as they could, that night Anna asked what was what, but they only laughed and smiled and held their tongues.

They held the news well, for about a week. After a week Anna demanded to know what was going on. Jack then smiled and said, "We're engaged."

The reaction Anna did next was of a child (a very excited, very happy, very hyper, and very strange and odd and unusual child, but a child nevertheless).

She jumped up and down squealing and covering her hands over her mouth containing her cries underneath her hands and she said phrases of shock as she tried to process the information. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" She kept saying, after a few minutes of this she finally contained herself and said, "When's the wedding? When are you going to tell people? Should we tell them? There's so much to do!"

"Calm down Anna. I suppose it doesn't matter if we tell you not to tell people, because you will. The wedding is next month, so you can tell all the people to get ready." Anna squealed and jumped up and down and left the room still in shock.

Over the next few days commotion was very high in the kingdom, everyone heard of the wedding between the two and Elsa went around the whole kingdom making assignments for the wedding preparations.

All around there was a buzz of excitement as the people got ready. After the first week and all assignments had been made Jack went to Elsa and said, "I want you and your sister to meet my friends."

"Who are your friends?"

"You'll see, go get your sister." With his remark Elsa left and got her sister, "What's this about?" Anna asked, "We're going to see my friends."

"Where are your friends?"

"Very far away, but there are ways to see them," Jack said picking a snowball up and throwing it against the wall making a blue purple portal. "Come on!" He said grabbing Anna's and Elsa's hand and going into the portal.

On the other side of the portal he told Anna and Elsa to stay where they were and only to come out when he told them to. Carefully he went deeper into the piles if toys and found 'North' wearing his big red jacket.

"Hello North," Jack called out. The big lumbering man turned around and Jack saw the familiar white beard and face, and then he was suffocated by 'North' hugging him. "Oh Jack! It's so good to see you! It's been months! I know you sent us mail, but you really need to visit more often." "Sorry North," Jack said pushing away the man's arms with the tattooed 'Naughty' and 'Nice', "I've been busy with stuff, and recently more stuff than usual."

"Busy with what?" "Well, that's hard to explain, it would be better to show all of you. Speaking of all of you, where are Bunny, Sandy and Tooth?"

"Out, they've been out for a while,"

"Well call them here; I have a big announcement for them?"

"How big, is this bad news? Is Pitch back?"

"No." Jack laughed, "This is good news, very good news." Jack laughed and smiled as North wore an expression of confusion. "All right, I'll call them." 'North' left and a few minutes later he came back and said, "All right, they should be here any minute now."

They waited around for a few more minutes and then Sandy arrived and made a question mark with his sand, "I don't know, but Jack does, wait." 'North' said. Another few minutes and Bunny arrived. "This better be good," Bunny said in an Australian accent. Finally sometime later Toothania arrived, "What's wrong Jack?" She said flying around.

"Nothing is wrong people," Jack said loudly and standing up, "I'm sure you are wondering why I brought you here," (a group of nods went around at this remark), "Well before I tell you, I want you to meet some people, Anna! Elsa! You can come out now!" From the dark corner of the room Anna and Elsa came out and were shocked, Anna first went over to 'North' and said, "Are you Santa Claus?"

"Yes, also Saint Nick, Father Christmas, Jolly old George, I have many names but you can call me North." Anna jumped up in down in glee and said, "I can't believe it's really him! Is that the Easter Bunny?" She said pointing at him.

"Yep," the bunny said casually with disinterest in his voice.

Anna jumped up and down more and was going faster, "Then you must be the Tooth Fairy!" She said pointing at Tooth, "And you're Sandman?" She said pointing to Sandy. "Yep," Tooth said.

Anna was practically levitating from the ground at this point and said things and phrases repeatedly like, "I can't believe this." North and the others looked at each other and started laughing; it was rare to find an adult who had as much belief in them as a child would. Elsa all throughout this calmly went up to each and introduced herself and Anna and shook their hands.

After the introductions had been made 'North' spoke up, "So Jack, why did you bring them here? There must be some kind of reason I would assume."

"Well North, that's what I'm going to tell you and the others," he said drawing Elsa in closer until they were touching arms side by side on their backs, "You see, me and Elsa, well, we're, we're engaged." At this remark North and the others looked shocked and North said, "This is a joke, right? You're joking, right?" And at this Elsa showed him her ring, "No, no I am not."

Suddenly the room erupted into a cheer as 'North' shouted, "That's my boy! I'm so proud! It's about time!" and other cries of happy exclamation.

And everyone had a shocked face; Bunny merely looked at Jack and said, "Congratulations!" And Sandy clapped (since he couldn't talk), Tooth on the other hand looked like she was about to cry and she said (with a calm voice and a calm face that hid her true and real feelings), "Well Jack, I'm happy for you, and if she makes you happy, then so be it." Then she left the room in a rage slamming the doors of the workshop loudly behind her.

"What's up with her?" Elsa asked, "She had a crush on Jack for a long time, she'll be fine." North said. At this remark everyone went on cheering and complementing Jack for his choice. "So, when's the wedding?" North finally asked when everyone was calm, "Two weeks from now, and you're all invited." At this everyone clapped and 'North' said, "Well that's my boy! Well done Jack! You have a fine woman here!" And the room stayed in an uproar for some time.

When the room had finally calmed down Jack thanked everyone and said he had to leave, but before they did Anna went around and hugged each person very tightly (and for quite some time too) and ending with 'North'. "Make sure you get me my presents!" She said before she left, "I will!" 'North' said as they left through the portal and back into the Kingdom.

Time went by and passed, finally two weeks went by and the day of the wedding had come. Jack sat uncomfortably in his room wearing a blue vest suit that had the texture of ice, he wore a blue bow-tie and had simple black pants and he had combed his white hair down best as he could.

He wouldn't carry his stick but made sure that Sandy who would be sitting in front had it. Jack breathed rapidly, he was nervous and scared, but he was ready (or at least as ready as he was ever going to be considering the event).

So he got up and left his room and stood by the altar waiting for Elsa to come out in her wedding dress. Finally Jack heard the classic tune he was waiting for and he turned with the crowd and saw Elsa come down the aisle and gasped. She wore a simple blue white ice dress with thread that dragged behind her. Her veil was white and she looked perfect in her hair and makeup.

Along the sides Anna sat as a bride's maid and wore a simple green but beautiful dress that complimented her just as Elsa's dress did. For Jack's best man he had asked 'North' to be it and graciously accepted the position offered. Elsa came down the aisle accompanied by Kristoff (since her real father was dead) and then when she arrived by Jack, Kristoff and the crowd sat down.

The vows were lovely and Jack could not remember it all (although Elsa would as woman always seem to do) since he was occupied with looking at Elsa, but when he was asked to take her as wife, and she the same, they both said "Yes." With both of them saying yes the classic, "You may now kiss the bride," was uttered by the priest and Jack held Elsa tightly as they kissed.

The crowd then stood up and cheered loudly as they whistled and clapped (and other loud noises also came with the crowd), holding the lock Jack and Elsa felt as if this was the best moment in their lives and that nothing else mattered and that nothing could ruin it (but sadly something did, otherwise why would I be telling you this story if something terrible or horrible or tragic or sad didn't happen? It would be like going to the store without a grocery list, it just makes no sense, but that is enough for now, back to the story).

After holding Elsa in the kiss for a while they let go and Elsa tossed back some flowers and some random lucky person caught it. The moment was perfect and Jack felt as if he was on top of the world, but then, something happened.

A voice came out when the crowd died down and loudly said, "Ah marriages, it's been a while since I've been to one, strange, no one invites me, isn't that odd you think? I mean I am such a nice guy." Jack turned his head and saw no one else standing there in the aisle other than Pitch Black.

His skin was dark and gray as ever and his cruel yellow eyes sat there looking as Jack and his face smiled oddly. Suddenly Jack grabbed his staff, Bunny readied an egg, and North and Tooth readied their fists and Sandy made a hammer shape, everyone was now ready to attack if trouble was caused.

"Oh come now!" Pitch said laughing, "There is no need to be hostile! I saw the whole wedding and it was lovely, almost made me cry. But come we're all friends here aren't we?" As Pitch spoke he went closer to Jack. "Stay back Pitch, and answer me this, why are you here?" "Well, I was here to see the wedding and give you a gift, but it seems as if you don't want me."

"We don't want any of your gifts here Pitch, leave us!"

"Don't you want me to stay? Frankly I was surprised when I didn't get the invitation; I thought we were friends Jack."

"You weren't invited, and we're not friends."

Pitch gasped and said, "Come now, that hurts a man's heart and feelings."

"You don't have either of those things," Jack snarled.

"Ah, but I do sadly. If I didn't then why do you think I would hate and love you so much at the same time, you complete me Jack; without you what fun would I have? All the others and rest of them are boring Now Jack I understand that you don't want me here so I'll just leave my present here."

"You can't say that I complete you, only Elsa has the right to say that since she's my wife now. Don't you dare even think of leaving us your nightmares, and don't leave your gift either, we don't need or want it," Jack screamed.

"Nightmares, oh Jack, I'm surprised, you're getting old and that must mean, it's harder for you to predict me. I wouldn't dream of leaving you a nightmare, just this box," Pitch said pulling out a gift, "And I promise you there are no nightmares in here, and if you never open this box, than your curiosity will make you open it, after all, no one can resist a good surprise."

"Your promises are lies!" Jack screamed.

"That's harsh, but anyhow goodbye." Pitch said leaving his gift behind. "What was that about?" North asked. "I don't know, but he's gone now, we should enjoy the wedding."

At that remark 'North' nodded and Elsa and Jack now took a bite of the very large white blue ice cake that was made for them and laughed, but not with their full hearts. They then opened all their gifts, except for Pitch's.

They then had the custom dance of going to the dance floor and each appropriate pair danced, 'North' danced with Anna, and so on.

They smiled and lightly laughed, but their hearts were troubled. Many hours after sunset everyone left and they had to clean the mess up. Luckily everyone had done a part so only some trash, chairs, and decorations were left and it took very little time to clean the rest of it up and make the room clean again.

After they were all cleaned up Jack and Elsa stared at the unopened box, "Should we open it?" Elsa asked, "No, but if we don't, I'll die not knowing what's inside," Jack said opening the box and finding a dozen dark snowballs and a letter. "Huh," Jack said opening the letter, "Why would he write a letter?" "Read it," North said. Jack read the letter as follows:

 _Dear Jack,_ it began,  
 _I just wanted to congratulate you on your wedding, well done. But that is not my matter of why I addressed you in this way. If you are reading this you opened my gift and as promised, no nightmares. However Jack, I know what you want, what you really want. In this box are a dozen snowballs as you see, to be only used to come and see me. They work the same as your snowballs, except they take you to my castle. If you want to talk to me in any regard, have a chat, have tea, play chess, make a deal, or any other fancy or favor, call me. Sincerely Pitch._

"Odd," North said, "This doesn't make sense,"

"Its Pitch Black he doesn't make sense," Bunny said.

"Well at meat I know what is in it, now my mind is resting easier."

"But why would he send you a way to get to him? It leaves him open, exposed. And what's this of him saying he knows what you want?"

"Nothing," Jack said, "Nothing at all."

North looked as if he might say something, but he refrained, "All right, if you say so, but give us a call if you need help Jack, not Pitch."

"I will." Jack cried out as they left (but in his mind he had doubt, the snowballs were his gift and present, not theirs, so it would make sense that Pitch would only want to talk to him, if anyone else joined he might not get Pitch to talk at all, and so this seed of doubt was planted in his mind). "Well," Jack said, "Now they're gone, the night is late but still young, any ideas of what to do?"

"Yes," Elsa said smiling,"

"Let's go to our room and rest." "Already getting on close terms are we?" "You don't know how close," Elsa said smiling as she pulled Jack to their room. Once they got in Elsa said, "Guess you'll have to move your stuff here,"

"Guess I will," Jack said lightly, "You know it's a shame really, that is such a lovely dress, and now you'll probably never get to wear it again." Jack said as Elsa closed the blinds and turned around, "I know," she said. What she did next surprised Jack, suddenly her dress fell to the ground and he opened his mouth and said, "What-?" "Shh," Elsa said crossing over to him and putting a finger over his mouth. "Just go with it." Jack nodded and they quietly slipped into their bed under the covers and had the night of their life.

The next morning Jack woke up very late and saw that Elsa still was asleep. He waited some time and when she opened her eyes he said, "Good Morning sleepyhead, you've been asleep for some time longer than me."

"Good Morning Frosty,"

"Ah, I see we've gone on to nicknames now, now do you think I should call you Queen or Els?"

"Stop it!" She said laughing and gently tossing a pillow at him.

"What?" He said as he got dressed.

Suddenly as Jack finished dressing a knock came at the door, "Elsa, are you awake?" Anna said.

"Yes, I am, give me a minute." Elsa said getting up and gesturing for Jack to hide in the bed. Jack saw Elsa's back briefly as she dressed and then his head disappeared under the covers.

When Elsa finally was ready she opened the door, "What took you so long?" Anna asked, "Nothing," Elsa said blushing, "Where's Jack?" Anna asked.

"Nowhere," Elsa said still blushing, at that remark she glanced over Elsa and saw the bed creases (Jack was now under the bed).

"Oh!" She said blushing, "Oh! I'm sorry, I'll just leave you be," Anna said leaving. After she left Elsa called out, "You can come out now."

Slowly Jack rose from under the bed, "Well, she seems flustered,"

"Well Anna is very pure and clean and right,"

"And you're not?" Jack asked playfully crossing over to Elsa.

"Well, I am good, and apparently perfect to you,"

"Of course you are my Queen," Jack said kissing her on the lips and holding her in his arms. After a long moment they unlocked arms and Elsa said, "Right then, I have to do work today,"

"So do I," Jack said, "See you later?"

"Don't count on it; unless of course counting is your style," Jack said laughing, "Of course I'll see you, my Queen."

"Please! There's no need to call me that! We're married! So stop it!"

"That's why I do it, it annoys you, and you're still cute even when angry." Elsa raised her hands in defeat and smiled, "Fine, Frosty."

"When will you not call me that anymore?"

"I will stop when you don't call me Queen anymore," Elsa said smiling and laughing as she left.

Once Elsa left Jack went to retrieve the gift from Pitch (which they had stored in the closet in a secret hiding hole to keep it secret from the people of the city, and so they would not be tempted). He hated lying to Elsa, but he needed answers even more. So with much pain and regret, he pulled a dark snowball out and threw it against the wall. A portal of darkness formed and Jack went through it and arrived at someplace get and beautiful, but terrible and scary.

It was a castle of dark ice, with spires and towers and a set of stairs. And when Jack looked at it closely and examined it, he both saw beauty and horror in the design, for it was made well and stood tall, but if it was not for the color then it truly would be nice. In front of him stood Pitch Black, who made the scene that much worse, "Ah, hello Jack. I've been expecting you. Do you want some tea?"

"I want answers!" Jack said angrily pointing his staff directly at Pitch, "What do you want? Why do you think you can give me what I want? How do you know what I want? How are you back? Why are you back? Why should I trust you?"

"So many questions Jack, but you don't need to be hostile towards me!

Just because of our past doesn't mean that I can't change today.

I am here on friendly terms to speak and so I shall tell you truthfully.

I want to help you Jack, that it is what I want.

I want power; I want to be believed in, I want darkness and fear, hate and terror, you should know that by now, it's what I've always wanted.

A world of Pitch Black; and the reason why I think I can give you what you want is because I know I can give you what you really and truly want.

I know what you want through your dreams, nightmares, and hopes.

I see that dream you have. You hold Elsa in front of a mirror, she is young and beautiful and your arms are around her, but in the mirror is an old woman, also Elsa, then she smiles and leans in to kiss you, and so does the old woman.

I also see the dreams where you wake up and she's not there, it's just an empty bed and an empty room, and you feel lonely, you feel like a piece of you is gone forever, and you know that no matter what, you can never replace the hole inside of you, you know that it will always be a part of you deep down inside.

The one where you and she are at a funeral and you see the name written on the gravestone, and it's hers, but she stands next to you, but she stands far away from you, yet close, as if you two are separated by a veil. I know what you want, and I can give it to you Jack. All you have to do is agree to my terms."

"You still haven't told me how you are back,"

"Sorry. About five years ago or so, well there was this accident you see, you know of it; well did you also know I fed off her fear?

When you get back home you can tell your wife Elsa thank you, she was ever so helpful to me. Her fear was so strong, so powerful; I never felt anything like it. It gave me a boost, and I fed off of every scrape I could until I freed myself and escaped from that pit of despair which I was trapped in. I gained so much power I could make nightmares once more. But that is an old story and I hold no grudge against you Jack, you're fun, you have talent, you have potential.

It's only the Guardians who hold you back. But here is my deal Jack, Elsa, Anna, everyone you love, I can grant them immortality, but of course there is a small price to pay, after all I can't give it away for free now, can I?."

"What is the price?"

"I'm glad you asked. The price is that you work for me."

"No."

"Don't be so rash boy, I mean you won't have to kill them, just spy on them and do my will. I won't make you hurt them, or anything else you so choose. But remember, if you don't choose this, then Elsa will get old, so will Anna, and you will have to watch them die.

"I would rather die than serve you."

"Fine, very well then, I have arranged a way for you to go home again. If you change your mind come back again, maybe you'll be civil enough to have tea. Oh and enjoy watching Elsa die." As a dark cloud came down on Jack he felt tired and the last thing he knew was darkness and Pitch's cold cruel laugh echoing in his mind.

When he woke up he was on the bed and he was in the castle. Suddenly he jumped up and knew what he had to do, he grabbed a snowball that would take him to 'North' and threw it against the wall and went to the workshop.

When he was there he quickly found 'North' and said, "Quickly, gather everyone! I have news!"

"What news? Is it about Pitch? Is it about Elsa? Tell me boy!"

"I can't, everyone needs to hear it, its urgent."

With Jack's remark North called everyone, within five minutes all gathered. "So what's the news Jack?" Bunny asked. "I know why Pitch is back."

"How is that so?" North asked, "None of your concern."

"You went and talked with him, didn't you? You went and talked with him, didn't you?!" North's voice rose considerably as he repeated himself. "Yes! I had a chat with him."

"You had a chat with the devil boy! You don't go around alone on stuff like this! You could have been killed or worse, you might have been trapped!"

"Well I'm alive and fine, so I would say it went well. Now will you let me tell my story?" With Jack's loud tone north looked as if he would resist, but he merely sat down and said, "All right."

"Thank you. Now then, Pitch is back due to Elsa. He fed off her fear five years ago; it gave him a boost so he could escape his pit we trapped him in. He also offered me a deal, to go work with him."

"He made that offer five years ago," Bunny said, "This time it was different, he offered me something I wanted,"

"And what was that?" North asked, "For my loved ones to be with me always. Elsa is only human North, and I can't live life without her, I just couldn't."

"You trust this demon Jack, this monster? You believe he can make that deal or offer?" North asked, "No, not exactly."

"I see," North said responding to both of Jack's remarks. "You should have told us earlier boy. I know a person you see, his name is Ombric, maybe he can help. But the only problem is that I haven't heard from him in five years."

"Five years, why does that keep popping up?" Jack asked to himself. "Doesn't it seem odd," he said aloud very loudly, "That Pitch's return, Elsa's fear, Ombric missing, all happened five years ago? It's too much coincidence, there has to be a connection, we just can't see it yet."

With that disturbing thought everyone was quiet.

"I can ask Manny where he is, but he's been silent ever since you came in," North said.

"Well thanks for the help guys, I'll get back to my life, see you tomorrow."

With that Jack left them behind and returned to the castle.

By now it was almost afternoon, and Jack was sad.

The day was bright and happy, he was married, he had his answers, and he had Elsa, yet he was unhappy.

He should be out there making kids have fun, but he was in no mood for it.

He knew in his heart he was sad since he knew Pitch was right, he did have those dreams, nightmares, and thoughts.

He knew that he would outlive her, and a life without her was no life at all. There would be no point, no point in fun or joy or living. Without her, words were empty and time forever alone. He wouldn't be seen anymore; no one would know his pain or understand. This is why he would give life up then.

He didn't know if guardians faded or died, but if so he would choose to do so without Elsa. For the rest of the day Jack sat in his bed silent and unmoving. When dinner was near Anna came and said, "Dinner is ready you hot ice head. Elsa is waiting downstairs." "Thanks," Jack said and Anna was curious but still left. Gathering his strength and will he went downstairs. When he sat down to the table he was served soup. "So how was your day Jack?" Elsa asked with a tone of anger in her voice, "Fine," Jack said not catching any hints. "So nothing exciting happened? You didn't go suppose I stay somewhere new?"

"No."

"Well did you stay here most of the day?"

"Yes"

"Did you see any castles perchance?"

"No."

"Meet anyone different at all?"

"No."

"Well Jack, I did some cleaning while you were gone, and guess what I found," suddenly Elsa held the box Jack had left out in the open and he saw the missing space where a snowball was. Jack cursed himself, he noted earlier it was gone but didn't care. "I found this, strange, it seems to be missing something, and I didn't mess with it. So tell me Jack, what is going on? The truth this time please."

"I went to see Pitch, I had questions, and he answered them."

"You trust that demon, that monster?"

"No, not exactly, but he did make me an offer, I turned him down, then I went to the guardians and told them. End of story, I have nothing more to say."

"Well I do! You can't lie to me! We have been together a day now and this is how you treat me?!" As Elsa said this she stood up, "Cool down, chill out, and calm down Elsa." Jack said standing, "Is this a joke to you? A game, you can't lie to me! We need trust and love! Patience and hope! Kindness and mercy! Not what you did! I'm just so angry at you! Ah!"

With that Elsa left ten table and room and Jack tried to go after her but Anna said, "No, let me talk to her, she is my sister, and she doesn't want to see you now. I mean I can understand, I don't either, but I understand why you took the risk even if you did it the wrong way."

With her remark Anna left and Jack was alone in silence at the table. Since he was not hungry and was alone he went and went to bed upstairs in his room

A long time later Elsa came in and was silent, "I understand why you took the risk, even if it was the wrong way to do it," Elsa said, "I don't know if you can hear me, but if so I'm sorry, I was rash and angry, I let my emotion s cloud my judgement. But I hope we can work together from now on." With her last remark she slid under the covers and said, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Jack whispered back stroking her hair and then falling asleep.

When Jack woke up he saw that Elsa was still asleep. He waited until she woke up and he said, "Morning, Elsa."

"Morning, Jack."

"Want to join me for breakfast?" "No thank you, I have work today, real work, don't worry, I don't pain to go back to Pitch again."

"Well if you change your mind I'll leave a plate out," Elsa said getting up, "I love you." After her remark and she was gone Jack sat in silence for a long time alone. After much time he finally got up and went to grab a snowball that would take him to North. He threw it against the wall and went in to the workshop. When he finally found 'North' he asked, "Any word from Manny?"

"No, anything from you that you want to say to me?" 'North' asked.

"No."

After that exchange they stared at each other in silence and then 'North' finally broke it by saying, "All right, let's get to work." North called in the other guardians and they sat at a table and discussed work and reports and statistics. Jack was silent and lifeless except for when he needed to mumble or groan, or shake or nod his head. After many hours of boring talk 'North' finally said, "All right, good work, you can all go home now." With that statement Jack left and went home. The day was now late and it was dinnertime.

Jack went into the castle and ate dinner in silence not speaking to Anna or Elsa. After he finished his meal he went up to his room and stood on the balcony staring at the moon that had now risen. "Manny," he said, "Why are you so silent? Why don't you answer us? Why don't you answer me? I believe you have a good heart and a plan, but why let me suffer?"

But Manny was silent and the moon was unchanged. Jack sighed and sister alone. After some time Elsa came up, "Is something wrong? You're not like your usual self," She said, "No, nothing's wrong." He said turning to her.

"You're lying," she said, "Yes, I am. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then, but I have a surprise for you, something very unique."

"What?"

"A letter," She said holding it out for him. Jack grabbed the letter and opened it and said, "Who would write me a letter, and why?" After a few minutes of silence Jack gasped and dropped the letter. "What's wrong now?" Elsa asked, "Nothing, nothing at all. My prayers are answered. Curious as to why he was shocked Elsa grabbed the letter and read it.

 _Dear Jack,_ it read  
 _I know what you want and I can help you. No, I am not Pitch. My name is Ombric; I believe you have heard of me. If you want my help I will be at the castle at 4 tomorrow. Should you not accept my help that is your own choice, but if you ever need me or if you change your mind, I am staying at my workshop.  
Sincerely your friend, Ombric_

"Who is this Ombric?" She asked when done, "A friend, he can help me, he can help us. I can't believe he knew though, or that he is coming," Jack said, "Help with what?" "You'll see, but not right now, it has to be a surprise." Jack said, "Fine then," Elsa said, "I'm going to bed now."

With that remark Elsa went to bed and Jack soon joined her, now for the first time in a while he felt hope for the future.

Jack woke up the next morning happier than usual, in fact he was himself once more, when Elsa woke up she smiled and said, "Morning, Frosty," "Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you're back to yourself,"

"Well, I have a reason to." Jack said laughing as he got up. "Well, you certainly are in a good mood,"

"Why shouldn't I be? Things are looking up for the future."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," Elsa said, "I'll be busy today, but hopefully not so busy I can't meet Ombric. Anyway, I'm just letting you know, I love you."

"I love you too," Jack said as she got up and left. Once she left he went downstairs and couldn't wait to see Ombric.

To pass the time he talked with Anna and Olaf. When the appointed time came there was a loud knock at the castle doors that echoed in the hall.

Jack went to open the door and saw an old man with a white beard, blue eye, glasses, and frayed white hair. "Are you Ombric?" He asked. "The one and only," Ombric said, "Good, then you can come in." He said gesturing inside, Ombric finally went in and he said, "Anna, Olaf, I need you to go away, this is private, even from you." Anna was curious as to why this was but respected his wish and left the room with only Jack and Ombric, other than them it was empty. Jack went to pull a chair for the man then he sat down. "Thank you Jack," Ombric said sitting, "Glad to see someone has manners."

"I am old fashioned, that's how I was raised and that's how I am now."

"Well I'm glad to see that someone is that way. Anyhow I think that I can help you with your problem Jack, not Pitch, and not anyone else either, just me."

"How can you help me out exactly Ombric?" Jack asked.

"By giving you what you want, but in order to do that, we need to defeat Pitch."

"Obviously, but how?"

"With my help and knowledge of course Jack, together we can finally stop him."

"And once we do?"

"Then the war with him will finally be over, the darkness will be no more, it won't have any more power, and you can have the peace and love you have always wanted, and the world will finally be a much better and safer place."

"But you still haven't told me how."

"It's quite simple really, the town, this town, it already believes in you, and that means it believes in a guardian, so use your power from this town to defeat him, and use your friends too, and don't let your fear hold you back anymore."

"My fear isn't, but maybe my love is."

"No, your love is what keeps you going Jack, hold on to it, keep it close to you."

"But if I do, then Pitch can take it away from me."

"Well that's a risk you're going to have to take."

"Fine then, I'll help you defeat Pitch, and get rid of him."

"Good, then we do it as soon as we can, will tomorrow work for you? After all I did hear about those secret snowballs you have from a certain somebody."

"Yes, tomorrow will work; I just hope that I'm ready."

"You will be Jack, I believe in you."

"But I don't."

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that we win this war."

"Fine then, tomorrow we attack."

"Then this matter is settled, I'll stay here in the castle tonight if you don't mind me staying here and taking up the room and space available."

"I don't mind you staying here at all," Jack said.

"Good then, if you lead to me a room then, I shall retire for the night."

With that said Jack lead Ombric to a room and then feeling tired Jack decided to go down to lay and have rest for himself, but not long after he did this did Elsa come and join him without saying one single word to him at all.

When the morning came everyone was there in the castle, ready to attack Pitch, and everyone hoped that they would defeat him, but it was all uncertain.

But when Jack threw a snowball at the wall, all their fears seemed to disappear, and all at once they charged in at the dark castle, all at once they broke down the gates and held Pitch captive, all at once they defeated him, and then they claimed victory with shouts of joy and cheer, but in his heart jack was still troubled, for he still felt like something was wrong, but that was no matter now, he had Elsa in his arms, and he had her love, and all would be well for as long as they both lived and remained happy all their days.

"I'm so happy Jack," Elsa said crying.

"Me too," Jack said, and then they kissed in an embrace.

But then suddenly a figure arose from the sleep he and dream he had, that figure was Jack, and what a wonderful dream he had woken up from, he thought, but where is Elsa, he thought, but he found no one, but then he heard the cry of Pitch laughing, "She was never real at all Jack!" the voice said, "I made her up to cause you pain, and now you will live with a nightmare forever more, and I will have power and control over you no matter what."

And thus the cries of the mocking Pitch echoed throughout the night, ever mocking Jack for his hopeless pursuit of his one and only true love.

Then once more Jack woke up from the dream, or perhaps nightmare that he had from Pitch, and he found that he was not under a tree, but lying on the grass of the gravestone of his dead wife, and carved into sad words on the face of it was her name, and how long she had lived, and who she was, but no more, nothing else covered it, there were no flowers, and the grass was dead.

But then Jack saw that scene no more, but one where he and Elsa stood together in front of a mirror, but in the reflection she was old and ugly.

But all of this was not real, all of it was a dream, but more of a nightmare, and from this did Jack wake, and he was troubled no more, but he was worried, he has this nightmare every night he thought, and it gets no better, I only wish I could ask Elsa for help, or anyone else for help he thought, but I must keep this to myself, for I am far too involved with the vents of my dreams, and as he was about to lie back down he suddenly saw the face of Pitch and screamed.

But it was not over this dream of terror, it never was, for it continued on each and every night, and he had no one to help him with it, he could not ask his friends, and he thought he was strong enough to bear it, but each night the weight of not having anyone to love bore down on him slowly, for the matters of his dream of Elsa, and his feelings, felt all too real and too close to him.


End file.
